Masquerade Pt2
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Sequel to The Hunt. Carmelita has been captured by the merciless Masquerade, can Sly Cooper save her in time? Meanwhile, Wilson has a score to settle with the Blue Viper leader, Rollo Kio. Two OCs created by ravioli-jo & The Good Thief. ABT. R&R.
1. Message

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**Special thanks to _ravioli-jo_ for allowing me use of her character, Masquerade. For the plot of this story was inspired by the OC: Masquerade, and to _ravioli-jo_ for her admired creativity.**

**Note: there are a few curse words in this chapter. Hope you like it.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt Pt.2  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Italy  
**

Morning. In the middle of the woods, where the SWAT team was defeated and captured, a bottle carrying a single message lied in the open area of cleared trees.

A hand, covered by a blue glove, picked up the bottle and threw it on the ground, smashing it. Once free, the piece of paper unfolded. The hand snatched the message and held it closer to his face.

The message read:

_Dear Sly Cooper,_

_We have captured your precious one, Inspector Carmelita Fox. If you ever wish to see her alive again, you will find Miss Fox at the Roman Coliseum at midnight. If you should find her and free her, she is yours. But it shall not be as easy as I am making it sound. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Blue Viper leader, Rollo Kio_

Sly examined the note carefully, what was he to do? He did not have any back up, Bentley was still in Paris so he did not have a plan. What did this cold-blooded reptilian what with Interpol Agents?

Many question, enough answers. The only thing he knew was that Carmelita was going to be the Coliseum at midnight, and that that this "Rollo Kio" was was probably setting a trap for him. One thing was for sure, Sly was going to need to prepare for whatever the Blue Vipers had in store for him.

* * *

Within a dark cave, a jail cell of the Blue Viper HQ, ARC pilot Cody Brown stirred. He opened his eyes and rubbed his head, _I must have dozed off_, he thought, looking around the dark, spooky cave.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoed.

_Hello?... _

No response. He looked around and spotted two bodies on the ground, Fitz and Adams. Brown stood up and walked over to them, kneeing beside them, "_Billy, wake up_," he whispered, "_Billy_!"

Fitz finally came to, yawning, "Cody? That you?" he said, sitting up.

"Billy, what happened?" Brown asked.

"Ah, beats me. I was with Ricky-chet," Fitz said, glancing at his unconscious form, "and I still am."

Brown crawled over to him, "_Adams, wake up_." Brown whispered, shaking him.

Adams immediately sat up, glancing at them, "Oh. Cody, you scared the crap outta me," he said.

"Never mind that, do you remember anything from last night," Brown asked.

"Well, I remember we all split up, I went with Fitz, and later on we heard something, and then before we both know it, a damn dart lands in front of us and blows us into the air," Adams explained, "it's a blank after that."

"That's weird, back at the ARC there was an explosion from a little dart too," Brown explained.

"Really? Hey guys, you think we're all dead?" Adams asked.

"What? What gives you that idea?" Fitz asked.

"I mean, think about it, we all witnessed an explosion, and now we're in this dark, spooky cave," Adams eyes widened, "Aw great, we're in Hell."

"Wait a minute," Brown said, glancing all around, "Where's Freddy? He was with me when the explosion ate up the ARC."

"He must have gone to Heaven. The lucky bastard," he cursed.

Instantly, the sound of snoring emitted. The three stood up and looked all around, the snoring sounded monstrous, and nearby.

"What the hell is that?" Adams asked.

Fitz pondered, "Hellhound, maybe," he suggested.

Brown was a minute from panicking, until he looked up, "I don't think we're dealing with a 'Hellhound,'" he said, almost smiling with relief.

"Really? Then what is it?" Adams asked, anxious.

"Check it out," Brown said, pointing up. The other two looked at the ceiling, spotting, not a monster, but Freddy, hanging upside down on a stalactite, sleeping.

"Well I'll be damned," Adams said.

"Yeah, probably considering you're here," Fitz added.

"Don't rub it in."

"_Psss, Freddy_," Brown whispering, calling to the soundly sleeping possum.

"Here, let me," Adams offered, picking up a rock and tossing it at him.

At the impact of the rock, Freddy instantly woke up. He yawned, "Is it Tuesday already?" he said, rubbing his eyes, not realizing where he was.

"Freddy!" Brown said, "I so happy to see."

Freddy looked down at the three, which from his point of view, on the ceiling, "Oh hi guys. Say, what are you doing on the ceiling?"

"We're on ground. _You're_ on the ceiling," Brown corrected.

"Oh," Freddy said, his tail slipping off the stalactite. He fell and landed in front them, "my bad. So where are we?"

"Well, Adams thinks we're in hell," Fitz said, interrupted by a few footsteps.

The four of them turned to see two shadows along the cave wall. When the owners of the shadows finally appeared, they were all relieved. It was only Neyla and Wilson.

"Captain? Oh now I _know_ I'm in Hell," Adams declared.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Wilson asked, stopping in front of them.

"At least we're all together again," Neyla said, "Except... Where's Carmelita and Reign?"

"Over here!" called a familiar female voice.

They all turned to find Carmelita, followed by Reign who was assisting a mercenary ape.

"Carmen, nice to see you're not dead either," Wilson said, and then turned to Reign, "Good job, Reign. Set him down."

"Yes sir," Reign said, setting down the still injured ape.

"I found him chained to a tree," Carmelita explained, "and then I was knocked out."

"I'm sensing a pattern," Brown mentioned.

"Whoever this guy is, he's gonna get my foot up his-" Adams began, but was interrupted.

"The agent wasn't a man, Adams," Wilson said, everyone looked at him.

"How do you know?" Neyla asked.

"When I fought the agent, I managed to break his mask and get a look at his face," Wilson explained, "it wasn't a he, it was a _she_. A teenage girl."

Adams snorted, "Captain, are you saying that we all got knocked out by a teen chick?"

"You find it hard to believe that someone, no older than you, can kick your ass?" Wilson shot back.

"It's true," Reign added, "I saw her face too, she was in fact a child."

Immediately, they were interrupted. A door opened, relieving a large gorilla, "Come with me, the master would like to see you."

* * *

**R&R!  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Because You Hate Me

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt Pt.2  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Italy **

Forced out of their cave cell and into another room, the SWAT team and Carmelita were surrounded by hundreds of Blue Viper agents. Strangely, Wilson recognized a lot of them.

Soon, the Vipers made a path for their leader and his apprentice. The cold-blooded komodo dragon, Rollo Kio, and the ruthless Masquerade.

Lord Kio studied the group of Interpol agents, smiling, "Welcome guests...to the Blue Vipers' lair. I am Lord Kio."

"Some welcome," Carmelita said, sarcastically.

Kio chuckled, "Yes, I heard you met my apprentice," he said, introducing Masquerade.

"Mm, recently," Fitz replied.

"What good reason would you have to take us against our will?" Carmelita demanded.

"Well, my dear," Kio began, "we have many future operations to prepare for, and there is but one problem."

"Oh, oh! Me, me!" Freddy said, raising his hand, "Interpol?"

Kio chuckled, "No, you are all merely bait in this occasion."

"If we're the bait, then who is the prey?" Carmelita asked.

Kio merely chuckled again, "There is no 'we' here, Miss Fox. Just you," he continued, "and the prey is a raccoon from a long line of thieves."

Carmelita's eyes widened, "_Cooper_," she whispered under her breath.

However, Kio heard her, "Yes," he said, holding her chin, "I can see why he finds you so precious."

Carmelita smacked his hand aside, but Kio slapped her, knocking her off her feet. On the floor, Carmelita caressed her cheek, feeling a few drops of blood.

"Have no fear, Miss Fox," Kio said, his voice like a spider crawling into her ear, "I will not kill you...not yet anyway."

Kio grinned, looking up at the rest of the SWAT team, when he noticed Wilson, "Well, well, well..." he said, approaching him, "Jack Wilson.

"Last time I saw you, you were dumped...into a forsaken hellhole, all the way in the Gobi desert," Kio said, chuckling and turning to the other Blue Vipers, "Men, you all remember Jack Wilson?"

Many of them laughed, Carmelita, Neyla, and the others did not know why, only Wilson did. Kio turned back to him.

"Funny, most of us thought that the hole was the entrance to Hell," Kio said, grinning, "we at least thought you would have been dead."

"Say all you want Rollo, if I could escape that pit you tossed me in I, sure as Hell, can get out of this one," Wilson shot back.

"Perhaps, if you survive this one," Kio said, his claws extended and were risen to Wilson's throut, "Now give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Wilson thought for a moment and found the answer, "Because _you hate me_."

Kio's victorious look turned into a confused one, as it did for everyone else. Although it seemed true, Kio decided to listen.

"That's right, you hate me because I am a great warrior. You hate me because I'm capable of getting myself out a death pit _you_ thought would kill me. You hate me because I am am a match for you," Wilson concluded, "And if you kill me, you would have killed your only really fight."

Kio acknowledged this, lowering his sword-like claws, "You're right Wilson, it is not every day one finds a worth opponent."

"Bingo. And if you were to kill me now, when it comes to the day you die, it will be by old age. The day you die, if you were to kill me now, you will realized that it will be at the hands of old age, and you would have wished it would have rather been at the hands of a worthy opponent."

Kio grinned at his clairvoyance, retracting his claws, "Well played Wilson. There is no honor among those who die by age. Very well then, I'll spare you and your team for now," he said, glancing at Carmelita as she stood up, "But you are still bait to us to lure Cooper in."

Kio turned to Masquerade, "Take her to the Coliseum and restrain her, after which be ready when Cooper arrives," Masquerade nodded her head and turned to leave, followed by two Blue Vipers who grabbed Carmelita and marched her to follow. Kio turned to the gorilla, "Huang, take them to a cell, the cave is too big."

"Yes sir," said the gorilla, whose name appeared to be "Huang."

"No," said, the mercenary ape, Brutus, "I will end up to be spare bait for you, you twisted son of a-"

Brutus was interrupted as Kio extracted his claws and stabbed him into the chest. Kio's claws surrounding his heart and taking hold, "If you reject my hospitality, then you are free to go," he said, retracting his hand, ripping out Brutus' heart.

Brutus fell to the ground, dead. A puddle of blood emerged. Kio looked at the heart of the dead mercenary ape and looked at the SWAT team, "If you dislike my hospitality as well, speak now." Everyone remained silent, "That's what I thought. Take them away."

* * *

In their new cell, which was similar to a jail cell, Adams paced around, "We're screwed man, screwed. Like a light bulb."

"Quit your complaining and let me think," Wilson said, sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Why didn't you warn us about the leader?" Neyla asked, standing over him.

"Yeah, it would have been useful information that the leader of the Blue Vipers is a complete psycho!" Adams pointed out.

"Adams. Shut up," Wilson growled, turning to Neyla, "The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't know. Rollo Kio is the leader of the Delta Sierra Sector, China. How was I to know he would be here in Rome?"

"Well, we know who he is," Fitz said, "it's done with."

"Jack, what was he talking about?" Neyla asked, sitting next to him, "With what happened in the Gobi desert?"

Wilson sighed, "It's a story that explains the reason why I no longer trust those high-flying jumpers," he said, and began to explain.

* * *

**PS: if all of you keep asking me "Is Sly gonna die?" which is an obvious question. All this happened after Sly 2 and BEFORE Sly 3. If he died then there would not have been a Sly 3, so stopping asking me the obvious question. R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. The Story

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt Pt.2  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: the Gobi Desert **

Two years after leaving the Sontarjii glaciers, Wilson traveled the world a bit, until he came to the Gobi desert. The desert was so long and dangerous it would be a fool's errand to cross on foot, and there were no planes for miles to fly across. Leaving only one possible way of transport, sand sailing.

At the time, sand sailing was invented by the Mongolian sailors, when the water dried up, thus rendering boating useless, sand ships were built. They were alike normal boats except for the skis built underneath. The sails were to pick up the wind, providing movement, allowing the sand ships to sail across the desert.

At the ship port, where crews were formed, supplies were sold, and deals were cut, Wilson purchased an old map said to know the location of a treasure hidden within the Gobi desert. Wilson thought it would me an amazing adventure to look for this treasure, so he decided to get a ship and a crew to look for it and to sand sail to the other side of the desert.

After he had told the owner of a ship about the treasure, he agreed to sell it to him on condition he come along. Newly promoted to captain, Wilson recruited many other sand sailors to his intent. Unfortunately, he made one of his crew members, Rollo Kio, the lieutenant of the ship.

Of course, back then Wilson did not believe the stories of the Arctic War, the war of the Sontarjii and the Chinese, about the Chinese Kung Fu warriors, or in Sontarjian "Helljumpers," being malevolent and cruel killers.

Soon they set sails for this mysterious treasure, each bold, including Wilson, except for Kio who had other plans. After a few weeks of searching they come across a shallow pit in the sand, called the Death Pit. A hole within the desert, said to be the cave sheltering vicious creatures such as the Mongolian Death worms, abnormally large arachnids and reptiles, and a graveyard of other sand sailors and ships. The ships, all which said to have sunk into quicksand and dumped into the cave, where the sailors were mercilessly attacked and killed by the predators of the Death Pit.

As they sailed pass the pit, Kio turned to Wilson, who were glancing down, "It's a real tragedy for those sailors, it would be impossible to escape such a fate."

Wilson snorted, looking down at the pit, hearing several roars from the beasts below, "There is no such thing as 'impossible,' but there is such a thing 'difficult.'"

Wilson turned away from the pit and headed for the steering wheel of the ship, followed by Kio, "How much longer until we reach the location of the treasure?"

"Well, we're much closer than we were before," Wilson answered, raising his head to the crow's nest, "Hopkins, keep your eyes open. We're looking for two palm trees leaning against each other," he called.

"Yes sir!" replied the lookout.

"Palm trees?" Kio repeated, "We're in the middle of the desert, what gives you the information there are-?"

"Palm trees, ho!"

Everyone ran to look on the right side of the ship, Wilson pulled out his spyglass and looked through it, spotting two palm trees leaning against one another, in the shape of an ex.

Kio's jaw dropped, Wilson was right, with a victorious, he replaced his spyglass in his coat, straighten his hat, and turned to his crew. "Alright, men, drop the anchor and hang up the sails. Chop, chop!"

"Aye Captain," many of them said and went to their assigned jobs.

As they carried on, Kio approached Wilson, "But sir, it's right there in the open. We can take it and head on home."

"You right Rollo, we could but we're not," Wilson said, "We'll sleep tonight and get to it in the morning, when it's cooler and everyone is in the mood to dig."

"Pity them, Captain," Kio said, coming closer to whisper in his ear, "They can work to death and when they get the treasure, we kill them. After all, the less people on a treasure hunt, the more there is for us when we divide the treasure."

Wilson hesitated to this, not really liking the idea.

"Think of it this way, Jack; you and I can pretty much sail this ship to the next port ourselves, and we'll have a reason to do so due to the...lost lives of all our crew, and when we arrive as the only survivors we _both_ can walk away rich men. What do you say?"

Wilson hesitated but found the answer, "Sorry Rollo, but I'm gonna have to say no. I'm in this for the adventure, the treasure really means nothing to me," he turned to face Kio, "You can keep the treasure but I'm walking away a traveler, not a treacherous, greedy fiend."

Kio seemed shocked by this, but made no attempt to show it. He put on another smile, "Now Jack, this is a golden opportunity. You should really think this over-"

"I _have_, Rollo," Wilson replied, more warning this time, "and that will be enough from you."

After the end of the conversation, Wilson went to his cabin. Meanwhile, Kio glared, "Very well, Captain Wilson," he said to himself, "If you're only in it for the adventure, have it your way."

As night came, Wilson lied within his hamick, his hat shielding his eyes. He was sleeping soundly, until a sailor burst through the door, "Captain! We have a situation!"

Wilson hopped out of his hamick, slipped on his boots, coat, and adjusted his hat, and headed out the door. On the deck, he could see nothing, no one in sight. Little did he know, behind him was Kio, his claws long and sharp, and a devilish grin on his face.

Kio swung his claws and swiped Wilson in the back, knocking him to the floorboard. Shortly stunned, a large scratch on his back, Wilson propped himself up with his arms. Many of the other sailors jumped in and grabbed Wilson, picking him to his feet. He lifted his chin to see Kio in front of him, grinning.

It did not take him long to realize what was happening, "Rollo? What's the meaning of this?"

"I do believe it's called mutiny, former Captain," Kio said, retracting his claws, "Sorry it has to end this way for you, but like you said, you're not in it for the treasure, but for the adventure," he chuckled, followed by the others.

With Wilson at his mercy, Kio had him De-clawed, with Huang the gorilla pinning him down, he took a pair of large tweezers, locked them with Wilson's claws and yanked. He growled at the pain of having his claws ripped from his fingers so violently.

After stripping him of this claws, Kio had him thrown into the Death Pit, with no food, no water, no weapons, or even his claws. They just left him to die.

* * *

**R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


	4. Midnight is Near

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt Pt.2  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: ****Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Italy**

"So, what you're saying is, you're a pirate?" Adams asked.

"I'm a soldier of fortune," Wilson corrected, "a mercenary, adventurer, explorer, all the above."

"Well, now you're a prisoner," Adams added.

"Wow," Brown mentioned, "How did you escape?"

"I was difficult I admit," Wilson began, "Without my spear I thought I was going to die in that hellhole, but lucky for me I found the wreckage of an old sand ship. I settled down in there for a few days and found a few grapple hooks, and I think you can imagine the rest."

"And you got outta all the that without a scar?" Fitz asked.

"I never said that," Wilson replied, rolling up his sleeve to show the scratches and bite marks on his arm.

Adams whistled in astonishment, "That is a lot ta scars."

"By the way," Freddy began, "If you had your spear with you would that have been a different story?"

"Yeah," Wilson replied, "my spear had a lot of features in it. I constructed it myself when I was just eight."

"And now its in the hands of your old shipmate Kio," Adams said.

"Hm, he double-crosses you, dumps you in a hole full of monsters, and takes away your hard worked on weapon," Brown noted down, "I guess that's your reason for hating the Helljump- er...uh..."

"He's a kung fu artist," Wilson concluded.

"Right."

"I'd know you would probably hate the man who would mess with your jacket?" Wilson guessed.

Brown lowered his eyes, "You're probably right. This jacket is the last connection I have to my grandfather, ever since he died."

Neyla wiped a tear from her eye.

"I understand that," Wilson said, removing his hat, "You see this hat? It didn't always belong to me, it belonged to a friend of mine, named Arman.

"He and I were bet friends, we both got into so much trouble back in the glaciers. But one day, on a fishing trip with Noribus Thorn, Arman ended up falling through the ice and drowning. I tried to jump in and save him, but Papa-Nor wouldn't let me. As I watched the last of his air bubbles float to the top, he hat came into my reach.

"Ever since that day, I kept Arman's hat with me on every mission," Wilson explained, "That way, whenever I get into a rough situation, I'm bringing my old friend with me, so that our good times still go on."

Brown nodded as Wilson put his hat back on.

"It's amazing how much we got to know each other in such a short brief of time," Neyla said.

"You know what they say, when you're in the slammer you get to know someone."

"Well," Fitz began, "We're locked in here 'til that apprentice of the crazy lizard kills Cooper."

"And then he comes in here and kills us too," Freddy added.

"Not likely," Wilson mentioned, "just let me come up with a plan."

* * *

Within his quarters, Kio stood in front of the fire to examine one of his trophies. Wilson's spear(_yes, what we were just talking about_). Kio twirled the Sontarjian weapon with his hands, testing its limit.

Kio smirked, Wilson had a talent for building a unique weapon, he admitted. He spotted a few knobs and triggers on the spear, also its white feathers and crystal spearhead. Kio was truly impressed.

* * *

At the wreckage of the once ARC _Victoria_, Sly salvaged through all the equipment for useful weaponry. It was not like the commandos were going to use them, after he rescues Carmelita he will have to find a way to help them out as well.

Sly rummaged through the crates and found a few Shock grenades, a V-Mod collar, two duel Shock pistols, and a HUD headband.

Although he did not know how to use half of them, he still needed them to rescue Carmelita.

Sly looked up into the sky, it started to darken as the clouds began to vanish. Sunset was closing in, followed by the fall of night. Midnight was almost there, only a five more hours.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. R&R!  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Let the Games Begin

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt Pt.2  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: ****Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Italy**

In the Roman Coliseum maze, Masquerade locked the shackles around Carmelita's wrists and hung her off the ground against the wall. After securing the shackles' strength, she stepped back and faced her.

"You're going to pay for this," Carmelita snapped, venom in her eyes, "I assure you."

"I'm sure," Masquerade replied, sarcastically.

"I mean it! Once I get loose from this shackles I'm coming after you," Carmelita assured.

"In that case, thank you for reminding me to do _this_," the assassin said, pulling out a dagger and stabbing her in the leg.

Carmelita yelped with pain as she twisted the dagger deeper in her leg. Masquerade grinned.

"If you want some advice, I suggest you stay off that leg for a while," she said, coldly.

Masquerade turned and left Carmelita with her dagger in her leg. Now that the bait was set, it was time to hide and await the prey.

* * *

Back at the Blue Viper hideout, Wilson had formed a plan and had already put it into action. Outside the cell steel door, three guards each, armed with shotguns and pistols, stood out side, doing...guard stuff? _Dammit_. Until they heard a voice.

"Hey. Help!" Neyla called, the guards turned to her, "One of us is sick, we need a medic!"

One of the guards opens the door, allowing the two other guards to check the situation.

In the cell, the guards kept their weapons pointed at everyone. One of them spotted Brown against the wall, his head drooping and his posture motionless.

One of the guards stepped forward and approached him, while the other stood by the door to prevent escape.

The guard bent down and examined Brown, Adams who was next to them glanced at Wilson, who nodded giving the signal. Adams joined his fists and hit the guard in the head, knocking him out cold.

The second guard saw this and aimed his shotgun, only to have Wilson grab his weapon and redirect it to the ceiling. The shot blasted a good hole.

The third guard came into sight to investigate the disturbance. Brown reached for the knocked out guard's pistol, pulled it out of the holster, and shot him. the bullet knocked him in the head, knocking him off the ground.

_Of course the guy's not dead, have you seen the weapons in the games? They might hurt and even knock someone out, but not kill them right away, dig?_

The last standing guard, with his hand still on his shotgun, reached for his pistol. But he was too slow as Wilson snatched it before he could and held it to his head.

Wilson grinned, both weapons on his control, "I suggest you let go," he said. The guard complied and released his grip on the firearms.

"Get the weapons," Neyla ordered. The troopers picked up the shot guns and pistols from the knocked out guards, Wilson kept his ushered the still conscious guard into the cell as they tossed the other guard in there and closed the door.

Now free from the cell, they each divided the weapons, Wilson still held the shotgun and pistol, Brown still held the single pistol, Neyla and Adams both held the shotguns, and Fitz held the last pistol, while Reign and Freddy were unarmed.

"Great," Adams began, "Now that we're out of the cell, where do we go from here?"

"The hanger," Wilson said, "we'll need a chopper so Brown can get us outta here.

"Neyla, you, Adams, Fitz, Brown, and Freddy will go to the hanger. Get a chopper ready and we'll meet back up with you," Wilson told her.

"What about you?" Neyla asked.

"Reign and I are gonna have a look around," Wilson said, tossing the shotgun to Reign.

"You're going after Kio, aren't you?"

"You read me like a book, don't you," Wilson said, "Yes, I have a score to settle. It said it in the summary of the story."

"But Jack," Neyla began, "revenge isn't going to fix-"

"Imagine you were in my place, would you forgive him for what he did?" Wilson pointed out.

"Good point," Neyla replied, "very well, we'll go get a vehicle, do what you have to do. And Jack, be careful."

As they turned to different directions, Adams leaned closer to Fitz to whisper in his ear, "That was a quick brief."

Wilson, pistol in hands, headed down the hall, followed by Reign.

* * *

In visual range of the Coliseum, Sly hid in the bushes, studying the scenery for any guards, but there was no one. You think that such a historical landmark keeping a damsel in distress would have at least been guarded.

Sly saw fit to keep his guard on, he put away his binocucom and leaped from the bushes, walking into the Coliseum.

* * *

Watching the whole thing from a distance, Masquerade smiled. The prey was walking into the first part of her trap, now she need to make sure he finds Carmelita.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**I have a question. Why does everyone call their own characters "OCs," I mean MC might make more sense. Of course for my characters they stand for Martian Characters, but what for others? It could stand for "My Characters" or "Made-up Characters," but what does OC stand for? R&R!  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. Between You and Me

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt Pt.2  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: ****Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Italy**

Entering the hideout hanger of the Blue Viper base, Neyla and the SWAT team burst through the door. Alerted, the Vipers turned their attention to them and charged.

With a squeeze of the trigger, Neyla shot down the nearest Viper, Fitz and Adams provided some cover fire, while Freddy hid himself due to being unarmed. Brown went ahead of the others and shot the remaining of the guards.

After the last Blue Viper fell, the hanger appeared clear, or so they thought.

Throwing aside a few crates, Huang the gorilla roared, beating his chest. Brown, being the closest, raised his pistol, but was knocked aside thanks to his powerful arms.

Although separated from his weapon, Brown got back on his feet and faced Huang. The gorilla charged again, more violently.

Brown had just enough time to leap out of the way. Huang ended up crashing into the wall. Angry, the gorilla stood back up, Brown quickly engaged him and launched several quick punches into his chest. Temporally stunned, Huang was then flipped into the air and crashed hard on the hard, unforgiving floor.

After defeating the gorilla with ease, Brown dusted himself off. He turned to the others, whose mouths were open with shock.

"What...the hell...was _that_?" Adams asked, slack-jawed.

"Jeet Kune Do," Brown answered, "I took a few classes when I was a young boy. I'm sort of a black belt at it."

"Well then," Neyla began, "I'll inform Captain Wilson to give you a raise."

* * *

Speaking of Wilson, he and Reign wandered down the hallway until they approached a door mark "Private." Detailing that only the Blue Viper leader was allowed in this room. Meaning Kio had something to hide inside.

Wilson silently opened the door, walking inside with Reign behind him. The two soldiers looked all around the room, spotting weapons to count, some in glass cases and some hanging on the wall.

"The arsenal barracks?" Reign guessed, the shotgun in one hand.

"No. Kio's trophy room," Wilson corrected, glancing at the Chinese sword within the glass case.

He was right, every weapon with this room was the weapon of a fallen warrior slain by Kio. Wilson was sickened by how low Kio had gone, to travel and murder innocent warriors and claim their weapons like trophies. But what caught Wilson's attention was the trophy over the fireplace, a Sontarjian Spear.

Wilson approached the fireplace and reached for the spear, reclaiming his valued possession. It had been years since he had held his trusty spear again, he examined it, its knobs and buttons that he had installed. Now, he could retake his weapon.

Reign froze and sniffed the air, he growled and turned to Wilson, "Captain, I detect the presence of a threat," he alerted.

Wilson glanced all around, hesitating, "I see. Reign, catch up with the others," he ordered, "Tell them to get a chopper ready. If I'm not back in an hour, leave without me."

Reign stood still, shocked by Wilson's command.

"That's an order," Wilson finished.

Reign nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Wilson turned away from the door, "You can come out now Rollo," he said, knowing he could hear, "it's just you and me."

Rollo Kio showed himself, a grin on his face, "Really Jack, you're going to face me _alone_?"

"It's only be the two of us Rollo," Wilson said, holding his spear in front of him.

Kio chuckled, and then changed the subject, "You know Jack, all these weapons were fought with by adversaries, all of which fell to me. I have fore gained their weapons as my trophies, all except for yours."

Kio extracted his claws, "Now it's time to finish what I started, and rightfully earn your weapon as my trophy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sly wandered through all around the Coliseum maze, in search of the captured Carmelita Fox.

After passing through stone hallway after stone hallway, he finally found her, chained to the wall with a dagger in her leg. Sly gasped and ran over to her, fearing that she was dead.

Fortunately, she groaned, sure sign she was still alive, but in pain. Sly slowly reached for the dagger and gave it a slight pull. Carmelita immediately yelped with pain, snapping her to full conscious.

"Cooper!" she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down, Carmelita," Sly urged, "I need to get you out of here. But first I need to get rid of this blade," he gave the dagger a pull again, Carmelita yelped again, much louder this time.

"Leave it alone!" she snapped.

"Listen, I need you to trust me," Sly consulted, "If I don't get this knife out as soon as possible, you could die."

Carmelita hesitated, not liking either solution, but it was not like she had much of a choice, "Alright Cooper, just make it quick."

Sly nodded, took a firm grip on the dagger, and instantly yanked it out. Carmelita gritted her teeth, swallowing the pain filled scream. Sly then whacked the shackles and caught her before she could come in contact with the ground.

As she was gently placed upon the ground... "Ow!"

_I said GENTLY__!_

Carmelita breathed deeply, exhausted by all that had happened to her.

Sly reached into his pouch and pulled out a piece of cloth. He tied it around Carmelita's leg, over her wound, "Now, I advise you keep off this leg for a while."

"Thanks for the tip," Carmelita said, sarcastically.

"You're lucky I'm here to help you," Sly said.

"Wrong, you're doing exactly what they want you to do," Carmelita corrected.

"What?"

"Sly, you've got to get out of here," she snapped, "The Blue Viper leader's apprentice is here, waiting for you."

"I don't care about that," Sly mentioned, "I'm not leaving here without you."

Sly wrapped his arm around her waist and ushered her on her good foot, then he ushered her down the next hallway.

As they moved on, a small dart landed on the wall beside them. Sly noticed it and immediately jumped out of the way, with Carmelita in his arms.

The dart exploded, creating a huge hole in the wall.

* * *

From the sniper position, Masquerade snapped her fingers, "Just a little too far away," she said, hoping for better luck next shot.

* * *

**R&R.**


	7. Wilson versus Kio

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt Pt.2  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: ****Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Italy**

Against the stone wall and our of sniper's sight, Sly poked his head, checking if the coast was clear. At the moment, it was quiet, the sharpshooter had either lost sight of him, or was waiting for a more clear shot.

Sly retracted his head and turned to face Carmelita, "We're safe for the moment, but not for long," he said.

"You shouldn't have come, they're after you," Carmelita said, "Not that I care."

Sly smirked, "In that case," he began, handing her one of his Shock pistols, "whoever shooting at us will come after me, _you_ get yourself out of here."

Carmelita looked at him in confusion, "Are you mad?"

"No, I just care," Sly said, "and although it's not a good time, I think you care too."

With those final words, Sly stood up and sprinted into another hallway, hoping to draw the sniper's attention towards him.

Carmelita looked at the pistol in her palm, _was Sly stupid?_ she thought. She new it was not that, but because he cared for her safety and although it was against her nature, she cared for him too.

She attempted to stand up, taking it easy on her injured leg. With some luck she should be able to limp her way around, or at least crawl.

* * *

After leaving his beloved to escape, Sly crept around the maze-like gladiator battlefield, wary of what could come next from the assassin.

As he checked the next corner, there was no sign of the sniper. It appeared safe, for five seconds. Another dart flew and pierced the wall, causing it to tumble and fall.

Sly acknowledged the event and leaped as the wall crashed down upon him.

From the sniper position, Masquerade grinned, "Finally," she said, lowering her wrist launcher.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Blue Viper hideout, Wilson and Kio stood face to face, eyes locked.

"You're not even gonna ask me how I escaped, are you?" Wilson asked.

"Considering you escaped the Death Pit, why bother?" Kio replied, standing into combat position.

Kio made the first move, charging to slice Wilson in half. But Wilson raised his spear and parried.

With his other clawed hand, Kio took aim for his stomach, only to have Wilson's hand stop his.

Wilson lifted his knee into his stomach and throw Kio aside.

Kio landed on his feet, his claws digging into the floor. He glared at Wilson, gritting his teeth.

Wilson twirled his spear and held it in front of him, awaiting his next move.

Kio charged again and swiped, but Wilson blocked again. Kio raised his foot and kicked Wilson in the check, knocking him down.

Kio leaped and launched his claws into Wilson back, but the cougar rolled over, dodging sword-like claws.

Wilson spun around and floor swiped Kio off his feet. He then leaped to his feet and attempted to stab him while he was down, but Kio dodged and got to his feet too.

Wilson raised his spear head from the floor and spun it around, hitting Kio with the back of the spear.

The Komodo dragon was knocked against the wall, but leaped out of the way when Wilson stabbed the wall in his place.

* * *

In the hanger, Reign rejoined the rest of the team. Neyla saw him and looked around, confused by Wilson's absence.

"Reign, where's the Captain?" she asked.

"He stayed behind, I think he has engaged Rollo Kio," Reign replied.

"By himself?"

"I do not know for certain, but he insisted that we have a vehicle prepared for escape," Reign explained, "If the Captain does not return within a hour, we are to leave."

Neyla sighed, _Jack, please to leave me_, she prayed, turning to Brown, "Cody, how's it going with the chopper?"

"It's a little difficult figuring out enemy crafts, but I'm managing," Brown said, his hands across the controls.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


	8. Sly Cooper versus Masquerade

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt Pt.2  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: ****Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Italy**

Masquerade walked along the path of broken stone, to where the raccoon had been crushed. She tossed aside a few pieces of rock, digging towards Cooper. After tossing aside the last piece, Masquerade's eyes widened. There was no raccoon but a Shock grenade lying in the grass, a trap set.

Masquerade flipped backwards, leaping out of the blast radius. She landed on the ground, now curious of the whereabouts of Cooper now. Her curiosity was followed by an answer.

Sly jumped into view, unsheathed his cane, and and swiped at her. But Masquerade dodged and backed up, pulling out her sword.

Eyes locked, they both held their weapons in front of them, awaiting the others next move.

"_You're_ Sly Cooper?" Masquerade asked, breaking the silence, "_You're_ the last heir of the Cooper Clan?"

"Yes? Is there something wrong with that?" Sly asked.

"But... You are only in your twenties," she said.

"This coming from a teenager?" Sly shot back.

Masquerade growled and charged, raising her sword in the air. Sly readied himself, holding his cane in front of him.

Masquerade closed in and swung her blade, Sly did the same, and the pieces of steel sung as they stroked each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, other blades were clashed as Wilson and Kio dueled.

Kio's attacks were beginning to cut closer as he gritted his teeth, Wilson was proving to be a bigger challenge than he had ever thought.

As Kio raised his hands higher in the air, attempting full slice, Wilson took the opportunity to hit Kio in the stomach with his spear. He then spun around and knocked him in the back, throwing him on the ground.

Kio flipped to his back, only to come face to face with Wilson's spearhead.

The Komodo dragon was pinned down, now at Jack Wilson's mercy.

Kio sighed, "You have defeated me, Jack Wilson," he began, with a scratchy voice, "You have retrieved your weapon from me, you have escaped my dungeon, and now I lie here at your mercy. And if you have any mercy at all, you will kill me now so that I will no longer have to live with the shame, and as a threat to your life."

Wilson hesitated, not retracting his spear.

"Do it now, Wilson. Fulfill the Ritual of Vengeance, strike me down and drink my blood, as your forerunners and preceptors taught you to," Kio demanded, almost begging.

Wilson slowly shook his head, "You're wrong Kio, my teacher told me of the Ritual, but also taught me not to let revenge get the better of me," he explained, "It was this act of vengeance that turned Clockwerk into the demon he was. It was this act that cost my father his leg. It was this act-"

"Alright, I get it, we all get it, revenge is a backfire on us all," Kio interrupted, "So could you get on with it, you're beginning to bore everyone."

Wilson glared and began to finish, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my weapon back."

Kio put on a confused look, "All _this_...for a spear? You come after me just to retake your weapon?"

"Not necessary, I'm also taking one of your choppers," Wilson added, retracting his spear and turning around, "See you around, Rollo."

Kio glared as Wilson left, refusing to finish the fight. He leaped to his feet and at the cougar, his claws ready to tear him apart.

Wilson acted fast and jumped to the side. He aimed the back of his spear and pressed a button, launching a cord that attached itself to the wall on the other side of the room.

Wilson stood his ground as Kio was knocked off by the cord. He flipped around and fell flat on his face.

"By the way, It's not just a spear," Wilson corrected as he left.

* * *

Back at the Coliseum, Masquerade breathed heavily, already tired. "I must admit, Cooper," she said, her eyes blood red, "You have some skill."

"You're pretty good yourself," Sly replied, leaning on his cane, exhausted, "What is this master of yours have to give you, anyway?"

"Master Kio has given me a life, a purpose," Masquerade said, striking again.

Sly blocked, "What sort of purpose is this, killing me?"

Their blades locked- "He has made me his apprentice, and once I kill you and present your cane to him, my training will truly begin!"

"You don't know that for sure. He could have been lying to you, just so you could do his dirty work for him," Sly suggested, "He'll probably cross you at the end."

"No!" Masquerade replied, throwing him back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hanger, Neyla kept her eyes on the door as she waited for her beloved's return. Unfortunately, the hour had passed.

"Lt., it's been a hour," Brown stated.

"Wait just a little longer," Neyla replied, "He's coming, I know it."

"But Lt., who knows when mo 'a 'em Blue Vipers 'll come after us," Fitz said.

"Lieutenant," Reign began, "the Captain gave us an order, as his second-in-command you must honor it."

Neyla lowered her head, "Let's go," she said, slowly hoping into the chopper."

The chopper hummed to life as it's wings spun around at a wild yet perfect rate.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Neyla poked her head out to see Wilson, holding a spear, running after the chopper.

As the chopper made it out of the hanger, Wilson ran and leaped. With the spear within his hand he removed the spearhead and stabbed it at the edge of the chopper, after which he managed to get a better grip until Neyla and Reign could pull him fully on the bench.

Wilson breathed heavily as he stood up. He looked up at the others, "I didn't think an hour would pass that fast," he commented, before Neyla pinned him to the wall of the chopper and smacked her lips against his.

She held the moment for minute before pulling away and glaring at him, "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" she warned.

"Alright, but don't expect promises," Wilson replied before Neyla kissed him again.

* * *

**No bad, eh? Whereas Rollo Kio was sounding a bit like the Emperor from Star Wars, I guess you know what that makes Masquerade look like right? Plus I put a little tender moment between Neyla and Jack. Stay in tune for the next chapter. Now R&R, or else!**

**

* * *

  
**


	9. Ending

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt Pt.2  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: ****Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Italy**

Sly grunted in pain as he was thrown against the wall again, Masquerade truly was not backing down nor showing mercy. The impact against the wall lost him his grip of his cane.

Masquerade stalked forward and picked up her sword, her blade singing the song of death that awaits dear Sly Cooper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carmelita limped her way throw the Coliseum, desperate. She traced her fingers down to her belt, where her homing beacon sat, and clicked it.

A signal emitted, calling for help, and that signal caught another beacon's attention.

* * *

In the stolen chopper, the beacon on Wilson's belt went off, responded to the distress signal. The Captain picked his beacon and examined it, "Brown," he started, entering the cockpit, "We got an SOS caller, and it's coming from the Sergeant Inspector's . Follow it and we'll probably find her."

"Yes sir," Brown replied, turning the chopper around.

* * *

As she stood in front of him, Masquerade gripped Sly's throat and rose him off his feet, pinning him to the wall, "And now, you die... Sly Cooper," she said as she lifted her sword.

Sly closed his eyes, _So this is the way I'm gonna die_, he thought, _before I could even tell Carmelita I love-_

His trail of thought was interrupted by a gunshot.

Masquerade froze, the impact of the shot was..._electrifying_. A bullet of stunning electricity had pierced itself in her back, fired by another. Her grip around his neck eased and released as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sly glanced down at her stunned form and looked up, finding Carmelita holding a Shock pistol in her hand. She limped closer to Masquerade on the ground and glanced at Sly.

He did not speak, he just stared at her and then at Masquerade. He stood up and stood by her side as they both looked down at her.

"Is she dead?" Sly asked.

"No, she's just stunned," Carmelita replied, "Once my unit arrives she'll be charged with the crimes she has committed, and will be sent to prison."

"Is she really that bad, does she really deserve to go to jail," Sly said, "I haven't know her for long, but I can tell she's been through one of the world's worst, like I have."

"She kidnapped us, murdered us, hunting us each down," Carmelita noted.

"Then I guess we'll all remember this as The Hunt," Sly mentioned, "And now that she's incapacitated, shall we go until the day we see each other again?"

Carmelita snorted, "Not likely, you saved my life today but I saved yours in return, we're even. Which means _you're_ going to..." she turned to Sly, only to find that he had escaped, _again_, "...jail."

After her last word, light shined upon her. She looked up to find the light of a search light connected to a helicopter. On the bench of the chopper, Carmelita saw Neyla, Wilson, and the SWAT team aboard.

After the landing, Neyla, Wilson, Fitz and Adams hopped out of the chopper, surround them.

"Are you alright?" Neyla asked her, approaching the sight of Masquerade's knocked out form.

"I'm fine," she said, turning to Fitz and Adams, "take her away, and make sure she's fully incapacitated."

"Yes ma'am," the two troopers responded, kneeling down beside Masquerade.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"She barricaded me to a wall and stabbed my leg," Carmelita answered, keeping her palm on her wound.

Wilson held out his spear, turning a knob to modify and readjust his weapon into a crutch. He handed the crutch to Carmelita, who placed it under her arm.

As Fitz and Adams carried the unconscious assassin onto the helicopter, followed by Carmelita, Neyla, and Wilson, Brown flew them out of the Coliseum, and out of Rome.

* * *

**LOCATION: Lockjaw Prison  
**

In one of the most secured prisons of Interpol, Masquerade sat propped up against the wall in her cell, her head resting in her knees as time went by.

Eventually, a figure walked by and stopped in front of her. She lifted her head to see Rollo Kio, wearing a cloak to hide his identity.

"Master?" Masquerade spoke, almost happy he was here.

"Correct, my formal apprentice," Kio replied.

"You can get me out of here, right?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"No?!" Masquerade repeated, "But-"

Kio knelled, "There are no buts, I cannot get you out of here, but that means nothing that I cannot continue my organization's primary objective."

"What? But what about me?" Masquerade began, "You promised me-"

"I promised I would teach you enough so that you may get everything you wanted," Kio finished, "And I have taught you something, deception."

Kio revealed a small leather bag and dropped it into Masquerade's hands.

"A little something for your troubles," he said, standing up, "Although I cannot free you, thus thou not means you cannot yourself," he turned around and left her, with only the bag to shelter.

Masquerade emptied the bag into her palm, find a wrist launcher a few orange darts. Kio had provided her with a way out.

She grinned, when the time was right, she would escape.

THE END

* * *

** R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
